


Bad Boy

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Humor, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-28
Updated: 2010-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:28:44
Rating: Teen & Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8694592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Sammy's in trouble at school





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Ok - so I totally forgot that I hadn't posted this! LOL  
>  I have like 5 in this series...here's the second one!  
> ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
> 

John was looking through his journal and thumbing through the local newspaper. He reached over and pulled the phone out of the cradle as it began to ring.

 

"Yes?"

 

"Mr. Winchester?"

 

"Yeah, who's this?"

 

"This is principal Blake from Hillside Elementry. We seem to be having some trouble with your son."

 

John sighed. Dean had been getting in a lot of trouble lately. Mouthing off first and foremost, then fights second. Always being the new kid in town seemed to have taken it's toll on him, and he was done talking crap from the kids teasing him. John didn't mind Dean standing up to the other kids, in fact, he was happy that his son didn't take anybody's shit. But Dean had been warned by the school, one more bit of trouble and he'd be expelled.

 

"What happened?"

 

"Well, it seems he got into a fight with one of the third grade girls."

 

John was speechless. He had _always_ taught Dean that you took care of females, and you never _ever_ hit them. Well, unless it was a succubus or the occasional witch.

 

"I'll be there in five minutes."

 

~X~X~

 

John walked into the school, ready to drag Dean home and tan his hide - but good.

 

When he opened the door to the office, he was shocked to see his five year old sitting there and not Dean.

 

Sam had his arms folded in front of his chest, his bottom lip poked out defiantly out in a strong pout. He was also sporting a black eye.

 

Sitting across the office was a pretty littl girl, her pigtails were lopsided - one hanging so low, it was almost not even up anymore.

 

John would have laughed if it weren't for the other adults in the room. He knelt down in front of Sam, "You wanna tell me what's going on?" 

 

Sam shook his head. The little girl stood up and shouted "He's a big bully, a big baby bully!!" 

 

Sam jumped up - John of course catching him, "Shut up you, you, stupid girl you!" Sam shouted waving his fists about.

 

"You big baby...you cried when I punched you in the eye!" she laughed.

 

Sam kicked out his leg trying to hit the girl, but instead a well placed kick landed on John's shin, he in turn dropped Sam.

 

Sam was across the room and into what could only be called a wrestling hold with the girl in seconds. They tumbled onto the floor and rolled around. Sam held onto her pigtails, the girl hung onto Sam's ears. Both children were screaming at the top of their lungs.

 

The principal came out of his office followed by Dean, who ran over to the duo and pulled the girl off of his brother, John grabbing his youngest. "Sammy, I told you, you don't hit girls!" Dean scolded. Dean turned the girl around and looked at her. "Are you ok?" The girl drew back her arm and punched Dean in the face. Dean bent down cupping his nose. "Ahhhh, son of a **_bitch_**!" he cried out.

 

"DEAN!" John barked, letting go of Sam. Sam then walked over, placed his hand on the girls shoulder, turning her around and popped her in the face. Sam stood over top of the girl who had fallen on her butt. "Nobody hits my brother but me!"

 

John picked Sam up, "DEAN, CAR - NOW!" And he left with his children.

 

~

 

Once in the car, he looked over at his two boys sitting beside him. "Dean, you care to explain?"

 

Dean shook his head, "No sir."

 

"That wasn't a question son."

 

"Daaaaad..." Dean almost whined.

 

"Dean was kissing her Dad! Girls are _gross_..and I saw him kissing her behind a tree!"

 

John laughed as he was pulling into the drive..he'd picked up and moved for several serious reasons over the years - but because his five year old didn't like girls yet? 

 

This was definitely a new one.


End file.
